Poi160's Adoption
by Moga
Summary: I story my sister wrote a long time ago.
1. Pound Meetings

This is the story of how I met my Shoyru. This is told by my Shoyru for the first part and then I pick up the story. Also from the point of veiw of my other two NeoPets, Daducha and Zafara.  
  
The moment she came in, my heart filled with hope. My time was running out. The pound was just too crowded for everyone to stay there. Then, my heart dropped, for behind her were two NeoPets, a Gelert and a Zafara. She smiled at her two NeoPets. "Why don't you two start looking? After all, I think it should be your desition." The two NeoPets nodded and walked toward the cages a little.  
  
Now, usually owned NeoPets were a bit afraid to come up to the cages for one reason or another. Now, I'm not saying that NeoPets are wimps, or anything. As a matter of fact, I am a NeoPet. My name is Poi160. I am a blue Shoyru with decent stats. That was one of the reasons I was still at the pound. I was just a commoner. I wasn't painted. I didn't have any realy strong stats. I was also small for my age. Alot of owners I had seen took the biggest, strongest, and highest level NeoPet there. That was another thing, I was on level one with no abilies. My price was very cheap, but that made people think I was no good and that the pound just wanted to get rid of me.  
  
When I came back to reality, I was surprised to see the NeoPets infront of my cage. I turned away slightly sadened when I saw the girl infront of the cage in the back. "I wouldn't adopt him if I were you," the lady behind the counter warned,"He's as mean n' stubburn as they come."  
  
"Aw, he's probably just a real big sweety who had a mean owner to make him a mutant. He probably didn't even ask this poor NeoPet if it wanted to have the Mutant Paint brush used on him did he?" She crouched down so her face was level with "The Mutant", as we all called him. "What's your name?" she asked The Mutant. As to be expected, she got no answer.  
  
After a minute, she moved on. Visiting every cage and talking to each NeoPet who would talk to her. Some, she asked to talk to out of the cage. When she got to my cage I was scared she woudn't like me at all. "Hello," she said.  
  
"H-h-hi," I managed to say. I was petrified.  
  
"I'm Moga, what's your name?" She seemed very outgoing, like her NeoPets. This worried me. You see, I am in no way brave or outgoing. I want to have a home where I can help out with chores and read books. I like to learn all kinds of things.  
  
"I'm P-p-poi160. Nice t-to meet you." She turned to the lady behind the counter.  
  
"Can I let Poi160 out so I can talk to him better?"  
  
"Go ahead," the lady behind the counter said. My heart couldn't have been more gratful to her. Moga got the key and opened my cage. I just stood there. All of a sudden I wasn't sure what to do. My mind raced, trying to find an answer.  
  
"Are you okay?" Moga asked.  
  
"I'm f-f-fine," I said.  
  
"Do you want to come out?" she asked kindly. I just nodded my head. I think I had lost my voice. I slowly walked to the edge of the cage and glided down to the floor. I was surprised by the easiness flight came to me. After all, it had been ages since I had streched my wings.  
  
After some more talking, Moga stood up. "Can I take Poi160 and my NeoPets outside to the little fenced in area?"  
  
"Uhu," said the counter lady, not paying much attention. I coudn't realy blame her, I mean most adoptions didn't take long. But still, it was her job.  
  
My feet and wings failed me. I couldn't move at all. Then, I started moving, My feet were putting themselves one in front of the other. The walk to the small incloser, though just down a short hallway, seemed like an eternity to me. Finally, I was in the encloser. I saw a bright sun and a clear blue sky with only a few lazy clouds drifting over it. I might have soared up into that sky if I could, but I nedd there was a meshcovering the top of the encloser to make sure noone flew away. 


	2. Dedications

This was my sisters first story. Shortly after finishing what you just read, her account was hacked, and frozen a few months later. After, she never had the inspiration to continue. However, she has given me permission to continue and finish, having given me an outline of how it was.  
  
She also told me of a story that was lost through the process know as "The school deleted all the Word files". She had called it "The Diaries". It had been entries from her three pets.  
  
Even though their gone, their memory still lives.  
  
This story was dedicated to them. Daducha, Shinsho_of_China, and Poi160. 


End file.
